the_frontiers_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
UES - Aurora CV-01
The Aurora was the first Explorer Class, United Earth Republic starship. She was lunched from Orbital Assembly Platform in 3472. The vessel was the first to test the Jump Drive. Overview of Dynamics The Aurora was the first ship of the Explorer Class exploration ship. Unlike the Defender Class ships, which were developed primary for the defense of the Earth, the Aurora was originally designed to be an exploration ship, and was outfitted with a top secret faster than light (FTL) drive, known as the Jump Drive. With a full crew of 300, it's complement of fighters, the on board weapon systems, and the Jump Drive, the Aurora can deal with most of the situations it might find itself in. Aurora Schematics Dimensions and Crew complement The Aurora wasn't built for combat unlike the Defender Class ships. The primary mission of such ship was for peaceful exploration and diplomacy missions. The design of the ship was to appear more peaceful and less threatening. Even though this was the intention, the Aurora still had the ability to defend herself if she was found in the position to do so. The Aurora is one third, approximately, the size of one of the Defender Class ships. It stand 232 meters wide by 500 meter tall and 1,477 meters long. The bottom of the hull is approximately 3 meters thick. The standard crew complement for normal operations is about 300 personal. Aurora comes accompanied by a complement of 48 fighters that it can hold in the hanger and fighter bays. With that being said, it can only hold 4 standard UES cargo shuttles. This means that under normal operations the Aurora can hold, feed, rest, and operate with around 356 personal on board. It has been known that the Aurora can hold more than this. During the Battle of Takara (Episode 6: Head of the Dragon) the Aurora held almost 3 times that amount of personal, including more fighters, equipment and even a small ground invasion force. Specifications and Armament Specification Most of the technology that the Aurora has on board is classified to the public. With the knowledge that we have at hand, a person can gather that the Aurora (once fully armed and equipped. As well all know, the Aurora has been equipped with a Jump Drive. In short, this allows for them to "Jump" or move, up to 1-25 light years in the blink of an eye. There are many tactical advantages this, but this alone cannot take down an enemy ship. The sub-space speed for the Aurora is still highly classified at this time, but the propulsion system isn't. She uses an electrically accelerated propellant drive which means if order for her to move in space, she must carry around propellant in her tanks. This part of the ship is one that is highly armored to decrease the chances of explosion during combat. The faster-than-light drive and propulsion system that the Aurora uses is still highly classified. Armament The armament on this Explorer Class vessel is much like the Defender Class ships, although reduced and not quite extensive. The weapons systems that the Aurora would have had on board (if she was fully completed) when she left the space dock shows that her fire power was large. She would have been equipped with 4 Quad Rail Guns. These massive platform can deal damage on an almost nuclear scale, even though they only fire slugs. The Aurora is equipped with 16 Mini Rail Guns, which although half the size as the Quad Rail Guns, still play a key role in combat by firing point defense slugs. The point defense slugs are key for reducing the amount of rockets and missiles being launched in there direction. Also the Aurora is fitted with 4 forward torpedo and 2 aft torpedo tubs, which are later upgraded to plasma torpedo tubs. The Aurora is also equipped with 1 Quad Missile Launcher. At any given moment the ship can be caring up to 60 torpedoes and approximately 120 missiles. Upgrading the UES Aurora CV-01 As it is common knowledge, Aurora CV-01 left port with out being fully equipped. (Episode 1) Upon her arrival into the Pentaurus Cluster, the Aurora immediately entered battle against a Ta'Karan BattleShip. The battle damage was extensive enough that major systems were scrapped and were replaced with modern Pentarus Cluster systems and adapted for the Terran crew. The Aurora has been under nearly continual upgrade since the start of Pentaurus Liberation. The Aurora now has an upgraded Jump system, new armament in the form of Plasma Cannons and Plasma "Torpedo" Cannons, as well as an upgraded point-defense rail gun system. Gallery Aurora Port.png|Port View Aurora Dorsal.png|Dorsal Aurora Aft and Fore.png|Aft and Fore Aurora Ventral.png|Ventral Aurora Stern.png|Stern Aurora-Deck-Plans-V1 63-06-1024x664.jpg Aurora-Deck-Plans-V1 57-05-1024x664.jpg Aurora-Deck-Plans-V1 57-04-1024x664.jpg Aurora-Deck-Plans-V1 57-03-1024x664.jpg Aurora-Deck-Plans-V1 57-02-1024x664.jpg Aurora-Deck-Plans-V1 57-01.jpg UES-Aurora-CV-01 take 2.jpg UES-Aurora-CV-01jpg.jpg Category:Alliance Category:Spacecraft Category:Explorer